1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print preview apparatus and a recording medium recording a program.
2. Description of Related Art
Lately, there is a technique which displays (previews) an image on a display apparatus such as a monitor, etc. in order to confirm in advance the image formed on a sheet based on image data by a print apparatus such as a printer, copier, etc. However, in a print apparatus, color is generated by toner colors such as cyan (C), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K), whereas in a display apparatus, color is generated by three primary colors of light which are red (R), green (G) and blue (B). Therefore, the color gamut of each apparatus is different and a difference in color reproducibility occurs, resulting in a different impression.
Therefore, a technique is disclosed where image processing such as correction of color space range between the display apparatus and the print apparatus, correction of gamma error and color masking, etc., and correction in an absolute luminance level are performed on the image data which is previewed (see patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-87521).
Moreover, a technique is disclosed where printed test material corresponding to a displayed preview image is output and when a user performs adjustment to match color between the preview image and the printed test material, change of the color of the preview image based on the adjustment value and adjustment of color circle and brightness by performing calibration based on the adjustment value are performed. Moreover, the technique discloses when the user performs adjustment to match the color of the preview image with the printed test material, the print data is generated reflecting the adjustment value and the calibration and the printed material is output (see patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-160388).
Patent document 1 adjusts the entire color gamut by performing a previously set correction processing of color reproducibility and the user cannot perform adjustment on a desired color. Patent document 2 is a technique which matches the color of the image displayed as a preview display on the display apparatus to the color of the image formed by the print apparatus and changes the entire hue, brightness and contrast. Therefore, partial adjustment (for example, to change color reproducibility of only a certain color phase, to change color reproducibility of a plurality of colors in different directions, etc.) is not possible. Moreover, patent document 1 and patent document 2 cannot perform adjustment regarding a portion where the color gamut of the print apparatus is larger than the color gamut of the display apparatus.
Moreover, in order to display a preview display to confirm the color of the formed image before the image is actually formed on the paper, the preview display needs to be performed by converting the final image data on which various image processing is performed according to the actual print setting to display data instead of directly converting the image data input in the print apparatus to display data of the display apparatus.
However, the accuracy of the color reproducibility of the image displayed as a preview display on the display apparatus is not always reliable. This is because it is troublesome and difficult to perform calibration and to generate and apply the profile in the display apparatus and measuring devices and software specific to the purpose are necessary, resulting in an increase in cost. Therefore, the processing is not performed appropriately. Moreover, even if there is a color conversion profile unique to the display apparatus, the user changes the setting of the luminance, etc. and the display apparatus deteriorates, resulting in change of the produced color. Further, difference of how the image looks according to the environment in which the image is seen or difference in the impression of the color tone according to each individual user makes it look as though the same color is not reproduced on the image of the preview display and the image formed on the paper.
However, in addition to enhanced function due to increase in variety of color conversion techniques and higher demand for color reproducibility, from the viewpoint of saving resources and economic reasons, the importance of confirming the color of the image by preview display before actually forming the image on the paper is rising.
Therefore, there is a demand to enable adjustment of the color of the image displayed by the preview display to the color of the image formed on the paper according to the user's intention with an easy operating process and low cost.